onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 530
Chapter 530 is called "From Hell to Hell". Cover Quick summary Long Summary Level 2, the Beast Hell As the gaolers report the gigantic hole left by the Sphinx and Luffy, a bunch of escaped prisoners secretly approach the gaolers and are armed. Shocked that the prisoners of Level 2 are free (by Buggy), one requests back-up as the gaolers meet their fate. Impel Down, Monitor Room A gaoler rushes in, stating that Fleet Admiral Sengoku had discovered the motive of Luffy's intrusion. They reveal that Ace and Luffy are brothers. A gaoler confirms this as Luffy had been going through one Hell after the other. He orders the Blue Gorillas to Level 2 and requests Magellan's assistance. Grand Line, Marine HQ Garp is seen sitting on a couch next to a person while Sengoku calls Luffy a fool for entering Impel Down while the Whitebeard War was about to take place. He lists events such as Enies Lobby and the Tenryuubito incident. Then Sengoku reveals that a man named Golden Lion, the "Flying Pirate" had escaped 20 years ago from Impel Down, being the first in history to do so. Sengoku then goes on to curse the fact that the first person to break into Impel Down since then was Garp's grandson, Luffy. He curses Kuma for lying to him, saying that he didn't believe a single word of Kuma's that the Straw Hat Pirates had been eliminated. Sengoku states that if Garp wasn't the "Hero of the Marines", he would make him take responsibility of his family's actions. However, Garp continues to laugh and joke about the situation. Level 3 Luffy notices that the third floor of Impel Down was very hot and that the floor was similar to a frying pan. Buggy curses Luffy for making come along to another Level of Hell, whilst Mr. 3 experiments with his Doru Doru powers. He produces an amount of wax which instantly melts. A grilled bird comes down and lands on the floor, to Luffy's delight. Mr. explains that a hummingbird may have traveled through the hole in Level 2 and got cooked on the way down. He also reveals that everyone on Level 3 had a bounty of 50,000,000 or higher. Mr. 3 goes on to say that the intense heat rising from Level 4 made it nearly impossible to grow food or water, forcing prisoners to a near death state, earning the Level a nickname of the "Starvation Hell". The trio notices a skeleton tied to a x-frame cross. Mr. 3 urges them to move forward while they have sweat in their bodies. Through a mouthful of food, Luffy tells the other two to hurry to Level 4. At that point, the trio start arguing over who said what. Whilst this is happening, a gaoler orders to raise a net. At this point, the Sphinx gets caught up in a net, taking the trio with them. Luffy tries to bite through, only to find that the net is as tough as steel. Buggy discovers that this was a Kairouseki net, while a number of gaolers and Blue Gorillas had appeared beneath them. A short figure holding a Devil's trident approaches them and introduces himself as Saldeath to the captured trio. Luffy responds with the fact that Saldeath doesn't look like a monkey, due to a Japanese pun. Saldeath states that resistance is futile as they were underwater and that they should be grateful that they were captured by him, not someone else. He goes on and says that had they proceeded to Level 4, the would have encountered the Four Demon Guards or Magellan. Suddenly, a gaoler notices that the Sphinx had woken up and beings to fidget wildly inside the net. It then rips it open, shouting "soup spaghetti". Luffy lands on the floor but is met by Blue Gorillas. He responds almost instantly, using Gomu Gomu no Gatling Gun, sending them flying. Luffy looks for Mr. 3 and Buggy and finds out they had climbed up the rope and onto a beam. The two taunt Luffy, stating they had tricked him. However, Luffy simply thanks them for their assistance. Saldeath orders gaolers not to let their guard down as Luffy had a 300,000,000 bounty. Luffy continues to smash through Blue Gorillas when the Sphinx raises its paw and smashes more gaolers by accident. Luffy flings a Blue Gorilla at gaolers and escapes.' Buggy and Mr. 3 rest on the gigantic beams. Soon, Mr. 3 and Buggy hears someone singing. Mr. 3 soons recognizes the voice to his horror and finds Mr. 2 conducting his cellmates into the Okama Way. Mr. 2 soon notices Mr. 3 and Buggy outside his cage and ponders how they could be free inside Impel Down. Mr. 3 suggests they DON'T release Mr. 2 but Buggy stares in wonder at Mr. 2, calling him a "strange creature". Quick references Chapter Notes *Sengoku reveals that a prisoner by the name of Golden Lion escaped Impel Down twenty years prior the current timeline. *Saldeath is revealed as "Chief Guard of the Blue Gorillas". *Level 3 is named the "Starvation Hell", holding prisoners worth 50,000,000 or higher. *Mr. 2 is revealed to be on Level 3. Characters 1: first introduction 3: first apparition Attacks ;Luffy *Gomu Gomu no Gatling (Rubber Rubber Gatling) Anime episode page 5: Episode 425 p1 to p18 and first panel from page 19 to Episode 431 the rest of the page 19 to Episode 432. Site Navigation de:Jigoku e Jigoku e 530